The Cat and The Dog
by kiara.slayer
Summary: "The test of love is not when you're together. It comes when you're not together and realize that despite the distance, love is still there." It was hard to believe, but Kiba was almost 100% sure he had met the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


Here's just a little story I made about Kiba and my OC Tina. Hope you beautiful readers enjoy it!

Little side note; this is all before the Chuunin exams.

[ 'Thoughts'

**BOLD/bold** and/or _italicized_ just stressed stuff.

"Regular talking" ] Easy enough.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Cat and The Dog**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"We'll be back home in a few days, Akamaru. So stop whining and go to sleep." Akamaru just responded with another whine. Kiba sighed and patted his pup on the head. His squad had been on an escort mission for the past week and the canine boy was more than ready to go home, as was his companion. "I know, I know. I can't stand her scent either.."

_Her_ referred to his squad's client, Adara. She was a nobleman's daughter and possibly one of the most infuriating people he'd ever known. She didn't just complain every step of the way, she complained **AND** insulted Kiba's entire squad. Adara constantly called Shino a freak, picked on Hinata for her short, boyish haircut and shyness, and called Kureni an old hag. The only one she didn't insult or snap at was Kiba, although he'd give his left arm for her to decide she hated him. What she did was much worse. Adara had decided she liked Kiba and was constantly hanging on him and making suggestive comments, which wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if it wasn't for her horrible personality and, the biggest issue of all, her overuse of perfume. It burned at Kiba and Akamaru's nostrils and they found themselves going out their way to avoid being near the girl.

The Inazuka heir looked from the ceiling of his inn room to the slightly opened window. The moon was bright and full, and a slight breeze blew into the stuffy room. Kiba closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Minutes and hours ticked away but, much to Kiba's annoyance, Akamaru was restless and remained so. The small dog kept jumping off of the bed and running around the room. He'd bark and whine and on occasion let out a howl towards the window. And Kiba couldn't take much more.

"Akamaru, will you knock it off?! The people in the rooms next to us are gonna get pissed!" Kiba spoke stearnly. Much to his growing aggravation, his companion wouldn't stop. He rubbed his temples and sat up. He growled and mumbled to himself. "The hell is your problem?" His eyes traveled around the room and then, once again, the fully opened window._ 'Wait. I only had that opened a crack. I guess the wind picked up.'_ The young shinobi stood and went to close it. As he got closer he took in a breath of air and almost choked. _'That...that scent.. No way..'_ Akamaru's sudden bark pulled Kiba from his thoughts. "Jesus! Can you stop whining and go to sleep already?" When Kiba turned back to the window he physically jumped back. Sitting on the windowsill before him was a small, tan cat. It actually kind of resembled a miniature cougar cub.

"Meeerroooww." Akamaru started barking even more at the feline. The cat glanced at the dog with its pale hazel eyes, and then looked to the young boy again. It meowed again at him.

"Uhh... Hi..?" He was met with a stare. Kiba looked down to Akamaru. "Akamaru, you don't happen to speak cat, do you?" The dog-nin made a huffing noise. "Sorry, just thought I'd ask." His eyes went back to the cat. It just sat there watching him, and Kiba started to get creeped out. "Um, are you lost? Do you have an owner?" At the word _owner_ the cat's eyes seemed to light up. It stood gracefully and jumped from the window to Kiba's shoulder. He could actually feel it purring. "Wait, I'm not your owner! This isn't what I mea-" His babbling stopped abruptly when a familiar scent met his nose. Quickly he realized it was coming from the cat. When his eyes met the feline's he could have swore there was a knowing look in them. "You're.."

"Meeeeeeerrooww." Before he could finish speaking, the cat jumped off of his shoulders and to the window. It looked back at Akamaru and him, and then jumped down to the street below.

* * *

He had absolutely no idea why he was following this cat, but he was. It weaved down allies and, at times, across roof tops going much faster than an average cat should have been able to. Kiba actually had to _try_ to be able to keep up with it. Akamaru was comfortably hitching a ride on Kiba's head, his tail wagging. _'Glad you're enjoying this, buddy...'_ He thought to himself, slightly mocking and slightly serious. Without warning the cat dropped between two buildings up ahead and disappeared from sight. Kiba followed suit and found himself and Akamaru alone in an alley. He looked around and just barely caught the tip of the cat's tail round the corner. He quickly headed after it and upon exiting the alley, saw the cat sitting out front of a bar door.

"Meeow." Kiba cocked his head to the side.

"You had me follow you so that I'd go to a bar? What the hell?" And then it hit him. The scent he'd smelled breeze passed his room and the scent that covered the cat. It was definitely inside this building. He approached the door and stopped, reading the big sign on the front. "No Pets." He heard Akamaru whine. Gently picking the dog off his head, Kiba set him next to the cat. "Looks like you can't come in buddy. Stay with the cat, got it?" Akamaru nodded.

When Kiba opened the door and walked inside, he was immediately hit with multiple scents. Booze, perfumes and colognes, throw up, piss, smoke from every kind of thing possible, burnt food, tabacco, and arousal. But there was one scent that stuck out to him. It was a mixture of pine, burnt wood, citrus, fish and so many more exotic smells that he couldn't quite name. And it was absolutely intoxicating to Kiba. Then his ears picked up a heavenly sound. Singing. It was exotic and down right mesmerizing, especially to him. He looked around and saw almost everyone in the place looking to the stage that was in the back of the bar. It was small, big enough for only two large men or three petit women, but he saw only one pair of feet on it. They were small, definitely a girl's, and shoeless. He couldn't see through all of the people in front of him so he pushed through the crowd. Kiba didn't put himself at the front, but instead a few people behind the front. His heart nearly stopped when he saw who was on the stage. "Tina.."

* * *

Okay, I'd just like to mention; this isn't gonna be a work of art. It's just a 'for the hell of it' story. It's not gonna have lemons, though sex is mentioned. It'll probably three or four chapters.

Tina will be fully introduced in the next chapter, which should be up soon!


End file.
